Systems for converting atmospheric moisture into potable drinking water have existed for decades. However, widespread consumer acceptance of such systems is still lacking, largely due to their operational inefficiencies, noise, concerns with cleanliness, and a general lack of user engagement. One primary challenge with portable atmospheric water generators (AWGs) has been ensuring that the water dispensed from the machine is potable. Early versions of portable AWGs for drinking water applications relied on various forms of filtration and recirculation as the primary means of controlling bacterial growth.
What is needed is an improved portable atmospheric water generator which produces cleaner water at desired temperatures and humidity levels more efficiently, includes convenient noise and energy control functionality, all while engaging the user in a manner which ensures their continued use of the machine.